This proposal requests support for the preparation of an annotated comprehensive bibliography of 19th and 20th century materials dealing with the nonmedical use of inhalants. This source guide is designed to be of use to researchers in the fields of medicine, law, the social sciences, psychology and drug treatment and rehabilitation. The bibliography will cover the period from 1800-present, and include subject, author and substance indexes. It will consist of approximately 8,000 consecutively numbered items and comprise 840 pages. The aims of the project are (1) to identify, locate, and collect relevent 19th and 20th century literature dealing with the nonmedical use of inhalants; (2) to classify these materials in a form readily accessible to researchers; (3) to annotate the materials, and (4) to publish the biobliography. All bibliographic entries will be annotated and computerized.